Little Bunny
by Iwantnoname
Summary: Based off a scene in the book(but in movieverse)where Beorn says, "Little bunny getting fat on bread and honey." to Bilbo. Bilbo is starting to have feelings for the dwarf prince Thorin, and starts to seep into a deep depression about the weight he has put on, even though as a Hobbit he should be happy. Baggienshield pairing, smut is ahead. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

The words from dinner still echoed in his head. _'Little bunny getting fat on bread and honey.' _Bilbo ran self-conscious hands over his middle. It was softer and rounder then when he started this adventure. It would seem the days they have spent at the shifters house has allowed the hobbits body move into a more natural state. The buttons of his shirt and waist coat pulled a little more than normal. He shouldn't care. In fact he should almost be happy; a thin hobbit isn't an attractive or healthy hobbit. He was also at that age where a hobbit is expected to grow width wise.

So why did he care? Well, it was a simple reason; it was part of something far more complicated. First he never thought he would be attracted to another man, second, he never thought he would be attracted to a crownless king of a dwarf. Who also, basically hates him and is only being nice because he saved and more than likely will go back to hating him here in a few days.

A sigh escaped Bilbo's lips. All of this made him feel even more helpless then before. He doubted Thorin thought much of him before _this. _He grabbed his belly roughly as if scolding it for doing something every hobbit expects; to grow. Now it was a guarantee that Thorin would have no interest in him. Then again he was assuming Thorin didn't mind the fact he was a man as well.

Bilbo grabbed a towel lent to him by Beorn, "A nice hot bath will help settle my mind," Bilbo said quietly to himself.

He opened the door to what seemed like a large cleaning room and felt his cheeks heat up like they were next to a fire. There already in the huge tub was Thorin. Bilbo was going to quietly turn and leave before he was noticed but it was too late.

"Bilbo." Thorin said becoming aware of the hobbit's presence.

The hobbit froze like a scared little rabbit, which made him want to swear curses at himself. Not only did the dwarf prince just call him by his actual name, but he was also naked just a few feet in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in here. I will be going." He turned to leave as quickly as his feet would carry him.

However, Thorin's commanding voice stopped him, "Wait. You don't need to leave. There is enough room for us both. No need to waste water."

Bilbo started to protest; for many different reasons, none he was willing to speak out loud, so he was giving the dwarf prince babbling excuses with barely formed words. Thorin didn't say anything but the look he gave the hobbit shut him up and made him nod in defeat.

"Fine, but close your eyes until I am in. This isn't something a hobbit is used to." Bilbo said trying to keep his voice sturdy.

Thorin chuckled but did as requested of him. He heard a small disturbance of the water and finally a timid 'you can look'. When Thorin opened his eyes Bilbo was sitting across from him with his legs curled up against him.

Bilbo thought the mix from the heat of the water and his own inner temperature rising he was just going to pass out. He was staring right at Thorin's bare chest. His strong perfectly sculpted chest that was covered in dark hair; then there was his strong arms that rest along the tubs edge. By his Tookish blood! Was Thorin cut from the mountains? No man, dwarf or otherwise, should look this sculpted.

"Is there something wrong, Bilbo?" Thorin's deep resounding voice shook the Halfling out of his thoughts.

"Ye-yes why would you think otherwise?" Bilbo sputtered out.

Thorin moved an arm; his hand lightly grazing the water causing it to ripple as he gestured at the Halfling, "Because you are almost curled up like a babe in the womb and your face is as red as embers."

Bilbo huffed and tried to find words, but his brain was just melting over having Thorin naked in the tub with him, and that he himself a fat little bunny could be seen without the cover of clothing by him.

"I didn't realize this would be so stressful for you. You hobbits are a nervous sort. I will take my leave." Thorin started to stand to leave.

Bilbo felt his heart jump into his throat as the water covered less and less of the prince until it was only covering the lower half of his abdomen.

"Wait! No, stay I walked in on you…" Bilbo said hastily as he darted his gaze about looking for a clean escape and his towel.

The hobbit was so concerned with finding his towel he didn't notice Thorin had moved up to him.

"Bilbo," His voice was low like rolling thunder, and had a touch of tenderness to it not common for the dwarf prince.

Bilbo choked down a yelp when he saw Thorin before him, bracing himself with the tubs sides as he stood on his knees.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a voice that was too caring for Bilbo to handle and in a panic he slid under the water.

The hobbit quickly regretted this when he realize what he was looking up at; there in all of its glory, the _line of Durin._

Like the scared little rabbit he felt like he jumped up out of the tub with a yelp, almost sending Thorin backwards, but he was able to steady himself. Bilbo just grabbed at the clothing and what he thought to be his towel on the floor and covered himself before he ran.

Bilbo moved his bedroll as far away from everyone as he could before he curled up into it and softly cried himself to sleep. He didn't want this feeling of self-hate; such feelings were magnified when it came to the small folk. For all their cheeriness you never hear about how many fall into such a deep despair and end it. He most of all didn't want these feelings for Thorin, the root all of this pain. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake back up in his home.

Thorin listened to the muffled sobs of his hobbit, and as much as he wanted to go over there and apologize for putting him in such an awkward position, he didn't know how, let alone if his further presence tonight would only make things worse. One thing he was certain of, however, was the hobbit had been acting strange ever since dinner and he couldn't figure out why. It pained him to see Bilbo suffering. The way it weighed his heart down was unbearable to the dwarf. Over the course of this journey the only thing he wanted outside of taking back his home was to see that Halfling smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin watched Bilbo with increasing concern. The hobbit only left his bed roll to grab a single biscuit at breakfast; a single blasted biscuit! Before he receded back to his bedroll; Bilbo had to be sick Thorin thought, he didn't even move for lunch or for anything in between.

"Is master Boggins sick?" Kili asked leaning into his uncle.

The dwarf prince felt his cheeks heat up a little; he figured Bilbo was traumatized from sharing the tub with him. He was rude to not having the forethought on how shy hobbits might be. Also, that last night in the tub would have been a good place to discuss something that had been weighing on the dwarf's mind, his feelings about the hobbit.

"I don't know." Thorin lied.

"Maybe we should go check on him." Fili said appearing behind his brother, with an impish smile.

"That isn't necessary!" Thorin almost growled at his nephews.

Kili and Fili frowned, "Then why don't you go make him feel better?" Fili spoke up with the same smile on his face.

The snarl that came from Thorin sent the boys running behind Dwalin.

"Oh what's this? Little Bunny not feeling well?" Beorn said joining in on the conversation.

Thorin felt like he was struck my lightening then crushed by a mighty boulder. How could he have missed it? Though, it was simple, it wasn't something he thought would bother the hobbit. Why would it?

He decided he would discuss this with Bilbo when everyone was asleep; though he didn't take into account painfully slow time would crawl by as he waited, or how far his heart was going to sink. There were a few times when he walked by hobbit he could hear more soft muffled sobs. He wanted curse his foolish pride and just grab Bilbo and give him the strongest and most caring dwarven embrace he could; but foolish pride stopped him, and a fear of rejection.

The snoring barely began when Thorin rushed into the kitchen and scrounged up leftovers from dinner, pilling them high onto a plate. With carefully placed footsteps and good balance Thorin made his way over to where Bilbo had spent most of the day; curled up and hidden under his bedroll. He carried a plate brimming with food and a tall pint of ale.

With great care Thorin sat them down in front of the hobbit. He smiled when he noticed movement under the blanket.

"Bilbo." Thorin said in the softest voice he could muster.

Bilbo poked his head out and noticed the giant plate set out before him before he noticed Thorin.

"Eat." Was all Thorin said.

The hobbit started to protest but the hard look Thorin gave him left them as nothing more than little whimpers as he sat up to eat. At first Bilbo poked at the food taking small bites and eating rather timidly. Over time, though, he bite got larger and he looked less like a sick person trying to eat and more like a hobbit who was starving. Content little moans escaped the hobbit as ate and guzzled down his ale.

Thorin watched with a large grin on his face. He was elated to see his hobbit eating again and the little noises he was making was pleasing to the ears; though he could think of a number of other ways to get the same sound.

Bilbo subconsciously ran a hand over his happy belly. His heart froze with fear and realization. He was eating like a little piglet in front of Thorin. He dropped the food in his hands. He felt the room spin and like the food in his stomach was going to come back up. With much Haste Bilbo stood to run to the bathroom, but Thorin proved to be quick for a dwarf and caught the hobbit before he could get three steps in.

The Halfling gasped for air like he was drowning when he felt Thorin pushed up against him, and where his hands held him. One hand was firmly pressed against the crease between Bilbo's lower stomach and his leg, while the other was resting against his chest where his thumping heart was.

"Finish it." Thorin demanded in his deep rolling thunder like voice.

"Please, don't touch me…" Bilbo pleased.

Thorin felt his heart being ripped out of his chest at those words. He would rather be cut down by an orc than hear those words.

"I will let you go if you finish your food," Thorin growled.

Bilbo hesitated but relented and sat back down. It was hard to eat with Thorin's eyes boring into him. It only added to his humiliation; but did he detect some hurt behind those cold blue eyes?

When Bilbo he placed both his hands on his stomach; it hurt a little from not eating all day to stuffing it full. Bilbo got hung up on his breath when he could feel Thorin's hot breath on his neck, making his skin give rise to goose-bumps.

"You are in pain?" Thorin asked trying to sound soft again, and hide his hurt.

"Well, yes! You made me eat all of that food. I am a hobbit not a- not a…"

"A bunny?" Thorin whispered into Bilbo's ear. The dwarf's hot breath sent a tingle down the hobbit's spine, "Why are you letting what Beorn say trouble you so? You said yourself hobbits value good food and a warm hearth."

"It… it isn't that simple." Bilbo stuttered.

"Try to explain."

There it was again, that undertone that was commanding in the dwarf's voice that made everyone buckle. Bilbo was certain all they had to do to retake Erebor was have Thorin walk in and glare at the dragon and tell him to leave.

Bilbo bit hit tongue to stop a yelp from escaping him when he felt large calloused hands trying to gracefully undo the buttons on his shirt. He was too petrified to move; then he felt the warmth of Thorin's hand run along the curve of Bilbo's stomach. The hobbit thought he might pass out he was so dizzy from the contact. He also realized he was hungry, but for something else, something only Thorin could feed him.

"Stop…please…" Bilbo pleaded fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Why? You seem to be enjoying it." Thorin smiled wickedly running his other hand up the hardening shaft of the hobbit.

Tears erupted from Bilbo, "No!" he cried before wrapping himself in his blanket and running out the front door of their host's home.

Thorin looked on with amazement. Why did he continue to ruin these meetings with Bilbo? Why did he assume the hobbit wanted him? Despite his better judgment he followed Bilbo out of the house.

"Master Baggins, I am sorry I have upset you. I just wanted my feelings to be known. I didn't mean to scare you." Thorin said to Bilbo running up behind him.

"Your…feelings?" Bilbo turned on his heels to face Thorin.

"Yes," Thorin paused for a moment blushing deeply, "I have come to care a great deal for you, but it seems every time I try to make them known…I send you running."

Bilbo chided himself in his head, "Thorin, it isn't your feelings that have me running."

Thorin frowned a bit, "Then if the fact I am a man doesn't bother you…it is because I am a dwarf?"

Bilbo was sure his heart stopped at that moment, "No! By all that is good in the shire no! You must be the perfect example of what an overly attractive dwarf should be. I mean for crying out loud you look like you were sculpted from the mountain side."

"I don't understand…" Thorin was at a cross of excitement and deep confusion.

The hobbit sighed, "It's because I am a hobbit. I am not strong and chiseled. What hobbits find attractive is very different from dwarves."

Thorin smiled and closed the gap between him and Bilbo. He wrapped an arm around the hobbit's waist and pulled him close so he could nuzzle his neck, "You find my dwarvish features attractive, yes?"

Bilbo only nodded a yes as he fought back moans as Thorin's lips started to trail kisses along his neck.

"Then why can't I love you for your hobbit features?" Thorin pulled away and looked Bilbo in the eyes, "If you except me as I am, what makes you think I won't love you for everything you are?"

Bilbo didn't answer; he just stood there trying to fight tears. Thorin kissed him gently on the forehead and slowly lowered him to the ground. The blanket quickly became their bed as Thorin hovered over Bilbo.

"Now, I believe before there was all this confusion, I was showing you how I felt." Thorin said as he finished undoing Bilbo's shirt.

The dwarf prince's hands roamed over the soft roundness of Bilbo's middle. Bilbo purred when he felt Thorin's beard tickling him as he kissed the soft flesh; his hands kneading it like dough. The hobbit could feel the heat rising below his pants and his cock starting to come alive.

Thorin moved forward and locked lips with the Hobbit. He guided one of Bilbo's hands to his crotch. He moved the hobbit's fingers over his hardness, "This," He growled, "This is what you, what your body, does to me. Never doubt yourself."

Bilbo moaned, "You are going to rip your pants."

Thorin chuckled when he felt the small hands of the hobbit get to work undressing, while taking the time to explore each part of the dwarf's body. Bilbo's soft touch amazing; it was like being touched with feathers.

Thorin stuck two of his fingers into his mouth and pulled them out. He traced the along Bilbo's crack before he slid them into his warm and tight hole. The hobbit jumped and yelped a little.

"Your first time with a man?" Thorin asked, not wanting to hurt him.

"First time period." Bilbo panted in reply.

The dark smile that played on Thorin's face made Bilbo unsure if he should be more aroused or scare, or both. The dwarf pumped his fingers in and out of the hobbit slowly, working him, readying him. While his free hand stroked the hobbits hard shaft; whenever Bilbo tried to do anything, Thorin would stop him.

"Tonight, is about making you feel good. I never want you to doubt what this body does to me." Thorin whispered to the hobbit lovingly.

Thorin lean forward kissing Bilbo slowly down his neck, while he freed his hand from Bilbo's cock so he could support himself; he got down to the hobbit's collarbone when he felt something warm explode onto his stomach. Judging by the sound that was joined with it from Bilbo, Thorin had a good guess what happened.

Bilbo squirmed under Thorin like a scared little rabbit, "I'm sorry." He whispered sheepishly.

The dwarf prince sat up and looked at the mess the little hobbit made. He whipped some if the sticky substance off his stomach, "Looks like the bunny got a little too excited."

Bilbo looked he was on the verge of tears again, when Thorin leaned down and kissed him on the lips as softly as he could, "Don't fret, it's quiet alright."

Thorin rubbed his hard shaft against Bilbo entrance, "Do you think you are ready for me?"

"Yes, please!" Bilbo pleaded.

Thorin was only too happy to comply. With a strong thrust Thorin pushed himself into the small hobbit. Bilbo clinched and bucked as Thorin entered, which almost had the prince lose control right then and there. At first his thrusts were slow and steady, letting the hobbit get used to being stretched in such a way. But as time went on and Bilbo began to plead and beg for him to go harder, Thorin picked up the pace. Thorin made sure he was buried to the hilt before he would pulled and slam himself back into the hobbit.

Bilbo pants and moans started to take the form of Thorin's name and the dwarf couldn't control himself. Hearing Bilbo call out his name with such need and lust was his undoing. Thorin bit back the cry he wanted to let out as he came in the hobbit before collapsing on top of him.

"Well, my little bunny what do you have to say for yourself?" Thorin asked when he was able regain his composure.

"I'm hungry again." Bilbo said as he sighed tiredly.

Thorin laughed and kissed his hobbit on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: If you a kink or prompt you would like me to write note me. The only thing I sadly will not do is Durincest, sorry.**


End file.
